Memory with more than 1K sense amplifiers and only 1 reference voltage to compare the sensing data would result in relatively higher noise. Noise coupled to the input signal and the reference signal is much different when memory has more sense amplifiers.
There are more than 1K noise coupling path to the reference node and only 1 noise coupling path to the data sensing node so that the parasitic capacitances formed between the control terminal and the bulk terminal of the left-hand side input switch and the a first parasitic capacitance formed between the control terminal and that formed between the control terminal and the bulk terminal of the right-hand side input switch are unbalanced so as to cause a much higher noise level.
The aforementioned noise also damages the read stability and decreases the sensing window of a sense amplifier system.
Keeping the drawbacks of the prior arts in mind, and employing experiments and research full-heartily and persistently, the applicant finally conceived a sense amplifier system and a sensing method thereof.